Paint it Purple: How It All Began
by Insane Tofu
Summary: Scott Cawthon has weaved an enthralling story about Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria and the murders that happened within. But one question was never full answered: Who was the Purple Guy? Why did he do what he did? This story is my take on it. Rated M for violence and other things in the later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FNAF character. The only thing I own are my OC's. Thats it. And I am borrowing some names. That's about it. Also note: Sometimes I will come back to edit these. Please bear with me in these transitions!**

* * *

_The little boy pouted at his mother, fussing as he was put to bed. "But you get to stay up late, why can't I?" _

_His mother smiled at him. **'She always had a beautiful smile.****'** "Because I am a grown up, my dove," she replied. "Why?" She continued to smile. They had this conversation every time that he had to go to bed. She simply chuckled at him and tucked him into bed. "Because you are still growing. You need your sleep to grow up big and strong." _

_The boy pouted further. "I'm a big boy! I swear!" _

**_'I don't want to sleep.'_**

_His mother sighed at him softly; she knew he was not going to relent this time. "...I'll tell you what. How about I let you stay up late tomorrow night?" It was a Friday and she knew he had no school the day after, but she didn't let that on. _

_The boys eyes widened and he smiled. "R-Really?! All night!?" _

_She smiled at him. "All night." She chuckled softly as she saw the boy sidle further into the covers. She leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. She was about to leave when she heard his voice. _

_"Mom… Is dad coming back?" _

_She paused. He'd ask this question every night and it had become routine. Her husband had left them a few years after their son was born. "Someday my dove…" She knew it was wrong to give him hope like that, but it was the only thing she could really give him. That seemed to be enough and her son became quiet. _

_"...Good night mom." _

**_'Don't go.'_**

_She smiled at him. "Good night, my dove." She left the door cracked open for him so he could see the light in the hallway._

**_~~~Some Time Later ~~~_**

_The little boy went to sleep for a while, dreaming of school, sweets, and everything little boys do. He was awoken though by a loud crash. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "...Mom?" He asked quietly. He picked up his Golden Fredbear plushie before getting off the bed and heading towards the door._

_'**Don't go through that door.'**_

_He pushed open the door and headed down the hallway. He was about to reach the living area when he saw something fall in front of him with a thump. His eyes widened as he saw all the blood come out of the woman; his mother. He stepped back, tears in his eyes. She lifted a finger up to her lips. 'Shhh...' She pointed to him and mouthed, 'Hide.'_

_'**Run. Hide. Don't look.'**_

_Just as he was about to run he saw something or rather someone begin to stamp on her head with a boot. He only stood there, mouth agape as the blood began to splatter everywhere. He let out a small whimper and covered his mouth to block the sound. But it was too late. The person whipped their head around to look at him; it was a man. A sinister grin crossed the man's features and they began advancing on him. He let out a scream just before the man reached him. _

**_'Wake up!'_**

_And then he woke up._

* * *

Vincent woke up in a cold sweat, his heart hammering in his chest. Ever since the day he saw his mother brutally murdered he would dream of that night and tonight was not any different. Sighing, he sat up and took a look at the clock: 4:43 AM. He sighed softly, falling back onto the bed.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep at this point; he never could. He figured he might as well stay up as his shift was in another three hours. Getting up out of bed, he headed to the bathroom to clean up.

He looked at himself in the mirror, wincing a bit at what he saw. There were noticeable dark circles under his hazel eyes from the lack of sleep he'd been getting. He ran his fingers through his slightly long brown hair, trying his best to tame the mess. He gently brushed off his soft purple pajamas. Purple was his mother's favorite and oddly enough became his as well. Once finished, he headed downstairs.

His apartment was nothing special; just a few pieces of furniture and his television. Vincent lived alone and didn't mind that one bit. He occasionally had his buddies from his job come over to hang out and drink beer. Remnants of their previous night littered the coffee table and side tables.

Vincent walked over to his bread holder and grabbed a couple pieces of bread and stuffed it in the toaster. It had become routine almost every night, him eating toast. It was really the only thing he could stomach after having those dreams. He grabbed himself a glass of water and waited for the toast, sipping on it idly.

When the toast popped up he promptly buttered it and headed over to his couch and sat down. He picked up the remote and turned on the television. He was met with the news and he cocked an eyebrow at the content of the news report.

_"__It's been several years since the incident outside of FredBear's Diner. The restaurant in question was opened up by the Fazbear family and was considered a very successful franchise. The owner of that restaurant , Frederick Fazbear ,has passed the business off to his son Freddy Fazbear. The son had decided to open up the restaurant and give it a new coat of paint. Its name: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. And indeed it is worthy of its predecessors reputation, drawing in children from far and wide. Freddy Fazbear's Piz-"_

The news channel was cut off when Vincent changed the channel. He was met with a commercial from Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. He wanted to change it, but chose to sit there for a moment and watch it.

A man came into view dressed in a fancy suit while catchy eighties music played in the background. "Hello, I'm Freddy Fazbear! And this…" The camera panned out. "Is Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Come with us to enjoy the games!" The camera switched to different games. "Pizza!" A close up their pizza. "And our famous animatronic band!" The camera switched to that of the animatronics, playing a tune and singing."So come on down to Fre-"

Vincent changed the channel, cringing a bit. He always thought the animatronics were a bit creepy. He kept flipping through the channels, not finding anything worth watching. He stopped on a random channel and tried his best to get interested in it.

After a while, he looked at the clock and realized it was almost time for his shift. He got up and dressed. He slipped on his uniform (that was to his joy purple in color), and got ready for work. Before he left he remembered to take his medication. He got in his car and drove to his place of work.

He parked his car and got out, looking at his place of employment.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.


	2. Changing of the Guard

**Disclaimer: As before, I do not own any of the FNAF characters They belong to Scott Cawthon. The only thing I own are my OC's. Thats it. And I am borrowing some names. That's about it. And I may edit the chapters every so often, so bear with me please! **Bows****

* * *

Vincent sighed, taking a look at the watch on his wrist. It'd only been a couple hours since he'd started his shift and he was already bored. His hazel eyes scanned the party room area he was assigned to today in pizzeria, looking at the children around him.

He didn't hate children; just most of them acted like little entitled shits when they were here. Not to mention how much the children smelled, especially when they lost control of their bladder or threw up on the carpet. Honestly, he didn't envy the janitor's job. Dave was the primary janitor but there were a few more under him. Vincent was glad he was a day guard and not one of the janitors.

Luckily it hadn't been particularly busy today and it had just been a single party. He just stood from his usual corner in the pizzeria. He watched the animatronics interact with the children. Vincent always thought they were creepy. They were the best that money could buy as far as machinery went: Facial recognition that was linked to a criminal database, advanced mobility, as well as a few other mumbo jumbo technical terms he didn't bother listening to. What made it even more creepy was how they were able to walk around; how had they achieved that?

The old animatronics had been placed in the back in Parts and Service, only being used for spare parts and left to rot. He thought they were even creepier than these advanced animatronics, especially when they began to decay.

But there was one animatronic in the pizzeria that left Vincent spooked; The Marionette animatronic. Dubbed 'The Puppet' to be easier to say, it hid inside a giant box in the shape of a present. Every so often (especially on birthdays), it would come out of the present and give a gift to the birthday boy or girl. He didn't see it that often, but whenever it saw him he noticed it stop and just...stare at him. This left him troubled and wary of it and he did his best to stay out of it's way.

He noticed the animatronics return to the stage area and introduce their fellow animatronic: Vixey the Pirate Fox. He frowned a bit; while Fredbear from the original diner had been his favorite animatronic, the original Foxy the Pirate had been his second favorite. He found this new one to be just plain...creepy. The new animatronics were supposed to be kid friendly, but if he were a kid he'd run at the sight of Vixey.

Vincent's thought was interrupted when he noticed a man come over to him. He recognized it as his boss, Scott. Scott was the manager for all of the security guards in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He had been dubbed 'The Phone Guy' due to the amount of message instructions he would leave on the phone to new and old guards alike. Scott found the nickname to be bothersome, but he took it in stride.

As Scott approached him Vincent noticed someone else behind him. He raised an eyebrow in question; they looked kind of strange. When they got closer Vincent took his time to take the other's appearance in.

They had long black hair that was tied back in a low ponytail. However, despite all the hair tied back their face was partially obscured by long black bangs, making only their mouth visible. They appeared to be wearing the uniform shirt of the night guards to the establishment; white and black. Vincent thought they were very weird looking indeed.

Vincent turned his attention to Scott when he got to him. "Hello." He said, giving a slight wave to Scott.

The brunette waved right back to him. "Hey there Vincent. Things going well out here?"

Vincent nodded in response. "Yeah, kids being kids." He said, his eyes lingering on the stranger behind him for a bit longer than necessary.

Scott did notice this. "That's good. Hey Vincent, there is someone I want you to meet." He moved out of the way. "Vincent, this is Ren. They will be joining us on the day shift."

Vincent leaned forward, offering a hand to Ren. "Good to meet you."

Ren shook his hand back. "And to you, Vincent."

'He has such small hands...' Vincent thought. Then again, Ren was small looking to begin with. "You're wearing the uniform for the night guards, you transferring to day?" Ren promptly nodded at him in response.

Scott smiled. "Well, as you may guess I didn't come to you to have you just meet Ren." Vincent nodded at him in return. "I have some things to take care of and, as one of our senior guards, I want you to show Ren the ropes. It's not too busy right now so it would be a good time to do this."

Vincent nodded at Scott. "Alright." He gestured to Ren. "Come with me Ren." In response Ren nodded and followed after him.

"Have fun!" Scott said, waving to him.

Ren dutifully followed after Vincent as they headed down the hallway. "First we are going to get you a new uniform shirt." He gestured to his own uniform. "While night guards wear those, we wear these purple shirts. It's considered more…" He put his hands up in quotations. "...kid friendly."

Ren smiled. "That's not a bad color. I like purple."

Vincent frowned a bit, shrugging. "Not many of the day guards like it though, they consider it too feminine."

Ren chuckled. "I think you wear it rather well!" Vincent paused at this and looked at Ren. Realizing what they said, Ren tried to backtrack. "I-I'm not saying it makes you look girly...I'm not implying that." Vincent raised an eyebrow at him. Ren raised up their hands in a nervous gesture. "I-I just meant that it looks good on you. I...eh…." Ren sighed in frustration.

Vincent's lips cracked into a slight smile. "...You're weird."

Ren chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of their head. "Yeah...I get that a lot."

Vincent let out his own chuckle. "...Not really a bad thing." He said, continuing on to the locker room.

This made Ren pause a moment, their lips parted slightly to that of slight surprise. A small smile crossed Ren's face and then followed after Vincent into the locker room.

Vincent started going through the uniform rack. "Now...let's see…." He pulled out one that looked Ren's size. "Here, go put that on."

Ren took the uniform and walked over off to the side, turning away from Vincent. They untucked their shirt and began unbuttoning it. Setting it off to the side they began putting on the shirt.

Vincent averted his eyes out of decency but couldn't help but look at Ren's back. 'Wow, he really does have a small build. How can he even do this job?' What else puzzled him was the long hair Ren had. 'How can he see from underneath those long bangs?' A part of him wanted to walk up and look underneath. But of course that would be rude.

After putting on the shirt, Ren grabbed the purple hat and switched it with the old hat. Turning around, Ren gently brushed at the shirt to get any hair off of it. "...This good?"

Vincent walked over and gave Ren the once over. "..." He noticed something missing and walked back over to the suit rack. He grabbed a purple tie and handed it to Ren. "Forgot about the tie. He sighed as he watched Ren try and put on the tie, but failing. "Here, let me get that for you." He got closer and began tying it. After he finished he stood back, inspecting Ren. "There. Now you look the part."

Ren smiled at him. "Thank you. I always have trouble with ties."

Vincent nodded and gestured for Ren to follow him. "So...what made you want to come to the day shift?" He stopped, noticing Ren not moving.

Ren's face was slightly pale and their lips were contorted to that of nervousness. "...Conditions."

Vincent wanted to press further but figured it was best to leave it be. "Alright. Well, welcome to the day shift. It's nothing glamorous, but at least it's at a decent hour of the day." He heard Ren give a slight sigh of relief and follow after him.

Vincent showed Ren around the rest of the facility as well as talked about protocols. By the time they were done it was lunch time. Vincent normally ate alone, but Ren seemed insistent on eating with him. He didn't have a problem with it at all. Ren didn't really say much at first and Vincent found himself starting the conversations.

Vincent remembered to take his medication when he finished lunch and continued to drill Ren on the job. He found Ren had no problem retaining the information and thought this was one of the easiest training sessions he had in a long while.

Now he was watching Ren as they stood on the other end of the room. Ren looked a little nervous standing there, but Vincent had confidence that they would be alright. A little girl walked up to Ren and asked for some help finding the restrooms. Nodding, Ren led the child in the appropriate direction.

'At least he's good with kids.' Vincent mused. The person before Ren, Filipio, did not like children at all. It was his dislike of children (and a fist fight with a customer) that had gotten the man fired. Frankly, Vincent was glad that he was gone.

He saw Ren come back from the restrooms, the little girl in tow. He could not help the grin that came when he saw just how happy the two were. Vincent's line of vision was broken when familiar curly red-head walked into his line of vision. "That time already Fritz?"

Fritz Smith was the afternoon guard that took Vincent's place when it was time to change shifts. He liked Fritz well enough and even considered him a friend. He found Fritz was one of the few he could talk too, even though he was a geek. Some nights he even invited him over to his apartment to have a drink or two.

The young bespectacled man in question adjusted his glasses. "Not quite. I decided to come in early." He looked across the room towards Ren. "...Who is that?"

Vincent looked to Ren. "That's Ren, he's one of the new day guards. Just transferred from the night shift. Odd fellow."

Fritz smiled. "Ah, it's nice to have new people. I hope they will be a great improvement over Filipio."

Vincent growled, not wanting to think of Filipio. "He shows some promise. Absorbs information like a sponge."

"I like him already." Fritz turned his head to Parts and Service. "H-Hey...have you seen…"

Vincent looked to his co-worker and smiled. "Your lady love? I haven't been that direction yet. Why don't you ask her out for a date?"

Fritz turned a deep shade of pink. "Ah...No.. I couldn't possibly do that…" He stammered out. He whacked Vincent on the shoulder. "And stop calling her my lady love! I just find her very…"

"Sexy?" Vincent quipped.

"...Beautiful." Fritz replied, ignoring him.

Vincent chuckled. "That too." He knew of Fritz's infatuation with the mechanic back in Parts and Service. He had to admit himself that she was lovely. However, because of her job she was constantly back there. The only times he had really seen her outside the room was either when she came out to work on one of the animatronics or to go home.

Vincent's watch beeped before he could continue the conversation further. "Well, it's my time to go now." He gestured for Ren to come over, which they did. "Time to clock-out and go home."

"Alright!" Ren smiled, then noticed Fritz. "Hello! I'm Ren."

Fritz leaned forward and shook Ren's hand. "..." He paused for a moment, noticing Ren's small hands. "...I'm Fritz."

Ren smiled at him. "Ah...so you're Fritz. Nice to meet you!" Before Fritz could reply Ren turned to Vincent. "Thank you Mr. Vincent sir!"

Vincent winced at being called that and Fritz giggled. "...Vincent is just fine Ren. I'm not the boss." And he didn't really want to be; more responsibility for him.

Ren chuckled softly. "As you wish." Ren gave them all a wave. "Nice meeting you Fritz!" Then turned to Vincent. "I'll see you tomorrow Vincent!"

Vincent waved in reply and watched Ren leave. "...So strange." He said his goodbyes to Fritz and went and clocked out. Looking at the time, he sighed. "Oh...it's that day." He went to the locker room, grabbed his stuff and then left his work.

* * *

Vincent dreaded this place with the fiber of his being; he hardly saw why he needed to be here; there was nothing new to talk about. He looked over to his therapist Dr. Jenkins, who was currently taking notes on his clipboard and sighed. He came here once at the end of every week to talk about his problems. He reasoned the medication they gave him was therapy enough, yet he actually had to go in order to get said prescription.

Dr. Jenkins looked up from his clipboard. "So...anything new?"

Vincent snorted. "There is nothing new. I wake up, I go to work, I come home and things start over again." He was tired of having to talk about the past; about his mother. He did not want to relive those memories and yet, the therapist insisted on mentioning it in order to get him to heal. 'Hardly believe I will...'

The therapist gave him a very patient smile. "C'mon, there has to be something."

Vincent crossed his arms and was about to say the same thing as he did before but stopped. "...There is something."

Jenkins leaned forward. "Oh? That is a surprising development. Tell me all about it."

Vincent gave him a slight scowl. "...We have a new day guard at the restaurant."

Jenkins's smile widened even more. "That is new. Do you like them?"

Vincent raised his eyebrow at the question. "Do I like him? I don't know yet. He seems harmless enough, if a bit odd."

His therapist started writing down some things. "Odd how?"

Vincent shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it. He is just...odd."

Jenkins chuckled. "What's his name?"

Vincent leaned back in the couch. "His name is Ren." He noticed the therapists eyes widen a bit and his eyebrows raise up. "Do you know him?"

Jenkins nodded. "Yes, I do. But Ren's not…" He paused, closing his mouth.

Vincent cocked an eyebrow. "What was that?"

The gray haired old man chuckled softly. "I'm afraid...I can't talk about that. Patient confidentiality and all."

Vincent sighed softly, realizing he would not get more out of Jenkins. 'He is hiding something though.'

Jenkins smiled and leaned back in his chair. "So...what else is new?"

After about another thirty minutes or so. Much to Vincent's relief they did not touch the topic of his mother. He finished up his session and went home. He was mildly curious now about Ren, but tried not to think too much about it.

Once he got home he threw his keys on the coffee table and plopped down. 'Home Sweet Home…'

After eating some dinner he watched the TV for a bit before going to bed. Like always, he wished for a dreamless sleep. And like always, he was not awarded this.


End file.
